Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to waterslides in general and in particular to a method and apparatus for reducing the friction of a vehicle within a waterslide.
Background Art
Water slides are a common and popular recreational activity. Waterslides commonly comprise a track formed of a tubular or contoured track, with a flow of water traveling from the top to the bottom to convey a rider.
Conventional waterslides rely completely on gravity and flowing water to convey the rider to the bottom of the slide. Such conventional waterslides use only potential energy gained from climbing a tower to move the vehicle down the waterslide. Using only potential energy creates the disadvantages of not being able to start motion on a flat section (launching) and not being able to climb to a height greater than the proceeding drop.
An alternative method of propelling a rider along the waterslide involves located the rider within a vehicle or raft, and propelling the vehicle along the waterslide through the use of linear induction motors.
Such linear induction motors often rely upon a metal plate located within the vehicle which is acted upon by successive magnetic coils located within a track portion of the waterslide.
Such linear induction motors may be prone to drawing the vehicle downward towards the track under the influence of the magnetic coils which will produce friction between the vehicle and the track thereby impeding movement.